How Love was Built
by When you write in bed
Summary: A few years of the build up of Specialshipping. #SSP2015


Year 1:

She was lost in the woods, looking for a way to get out, when a serpentine like creature comes out of the bushes, and attacks her. She closes her eyes, looking the other way, but is saved by an older boy, who fights of the attacking Pokémon. After the fight, he showed her how to catch and properly take care of a Pokémon, until they were attacked again.

After leaving the woods, she later saw him again passed out in front of the gym, with his Pokémon in a similar condition. After helping him, he runs off, vowing to return and become the next gym leader after winning the league.

Year 3:

When she was walking around the area, she had heard of a Pokémon in horrible condition was resting in someone's building. What she was surprised to find, was that it was the very same Pikachu that she had used to catch her own Rattata, was in horrible condition. After successfully healing the mouse, she was attacked by the old man there, asking what she was doing. After effectively showing him that she could be trusted, he gave her the Pokedex that belonged to her idol, asking her to give it to him as well. Willingly accepting, she took off. Even though she never got to meet him until the very end.

Year 5:

Once again, she could only meet him at the end, but not without showing him something important. Even though the situation called for it, she still hesitated. He had known her as something rather different, and she hoped that it wouldn't change anything negatively between them. To be honest nothing much really happened between them.

Year 7:

He was always looking out for others, putting them above himself. That is why she felt so devastated when he had her moved to a different location, so that only he was in danger. Why? Why did he have to do that? She would always rather be with him than have him do it alone. If they would die, let them die together, with each other. Even so, his devote dedication prevailed, as he held her in his arms as the beams of energy collided against each other.

For about four months, she felt nothing, just her own body and the arms of the growing young man that was holding her in his arms. Until the world returned, and they fought in the world like they did before.

Year 10:

It had been about three years from the Valentine, and they had been going out a little more frequently, as a certain brunette with another unwilling one, kept track of. They were not exactly the normal couple, as he would be frequently approached by other powerful trainers, and she would heal the injuries, though mostly the challengers. After another battle, it was night, and they were staring at the night sky. It was normal for them to not talk during those moments, when they just needed each other's presence. That was true, until he pulled something out of his pocket, nudging his girlfriend of two years. She looked back, and then at the object in his hand. She had gasped, looking back for confirmation. He simply nodded, and put the ring on her finger.

Year 12:

After two years of building a new home by themselves, with failure here and there, the proud and stubborn couple finally tied the knot. He had gotten his arena, and she got a bigger sun room. The ceremony as what she had expected, nothing big, nothing too fancy, even though someone was pressing hard expensive, unnecessary dresses. After the party that they were forced to have, checking their rooms for cameras, they finally finished the deal.

Year 15:

Her stubborn insistence had lead to her choice, and she wouldn't budge from it. A swarm of Dragonites could never cause her to change her mind on this one. However, the husband had taken to it in a more panicky state, freaking out despite having gone over what she had insisted would happen and how it should happen. Besides the fact that he had no skill of medicine, he sent a hastily written note to the hospital, and the letter took flight, with him hoping that it would make it on time. For his lucky stars, they did, as he panicked even more, and then nearly passing out. For all the thing he had seen, many wondered why this of all things would cause him to feint. As the whole procedure went on in the 'back' yard of the home that they had built together, some of their friend who were near enough started to show up, with one slapping the father, trying to get him back into consciousness. When he did, the pained screams from the back caused him to finally run out, and stand by her.

After what was a good few hours, she was resting her head in his lap, looking back into his relieved and loving eyes, kissing her forehead ever so gingerly.

"I love you Yellow," he whispered in her ear, readjusting her into a more conferrable position. "I love you too, Red," she said back, as she entered the deep sleep that she needed.

* * *

 **Yay~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Specialshipping Day 2015!**


End file.
